Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${2-3(-2p+8)}$
Distribute the ${-3}$ into the parentheses: $ 2 {-3(}\gray{-2p+8}{)} $ $ 2 + {6p-24} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ 6p + {2 - 24}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ 6p {-22}$ The simplified expression is $6p-22$